Cleopatra Sudds
Cleopatra Sudds is the daughter of Claribel Sudds from the fairy tale The Magic Bon Bons by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Cleopatra Sudds Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Magic Bon Bons Alignment: Royal Roommate: Martha Ferryman Secret Heart's Desire: To become a successful actress. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled thespian. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love to date someone else who's into theater. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a bit full of myself, and I'm quick to jump to conclusion. Favorite Subject: Theater. Perfect class for an aspiring actress. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Sports are so uncouth and unsophisticated. Best Friend Forever After: Anyone who's as insufferably snobby as I am. Character Appearance Cleopatra is of average height, with dyed black hair (which is naturally blonde) in an Egyptian style and green eyes. She wears a red and gold sleeveless dress, complete with lots of Egyptian jewelry. This is one of many of her unusual outfits. Personality Cleopatra is a pompous, theatrical actress who loves expressing herself onstage and offstage. She has a tendency to break out into bombastic, colorful displays. She also tends to wear all sorts of strange theatrical costumes. Her method of speaking is rather strange too. Biography Greetings, my viewers! I am Cleopatra Sudds, the glamorous, glorious daughter of Claribel Sudds. My mother desired more than anything to be an aspiring actress. She took counsel from a marvelous magician named Dr. Daws to assist her. He gifted her with magical bonbons. But alas! They were stolen. A petulant brat named Bessie Bostwick gormandized one of them, and so did each of her parents, and a professor, and a senator. Claribel discovered what had come about when the senator danced after he consumed the bonbon that she most desired! Despite this, she acquired a new collection of bonbons and became a successful actress. Anyway, enough with that. My mother eventually got married and had three children. I am the eldest. I have an eleven-year-old brother named Orlando and a four-year-old sister named Hermione. My uncouth little brother doesn't appreciate the glorious extravagance of the theater, and neither does my baby sister. Of course, Mother is proud that she has another actress in the family - me, of course. And why not? I'm named after the queen of the Nile, and I've been acting for as long as I can remember. I love the theater, and I live for the theater. All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players. I may be, but it seems like these days people don't appreciate true acting talent. They'd rather see no-talent hacks like those in Hollywood, the ones whose faces and bodies are composed of that tacky substance known as silicone, the ones who keep marrying and divorcing progressively younger trophy wives just because they can. And of course, now that vaudeville is dead, the theater is what keeps the non-celebrity actor and actress involved in the pretentious art. There's plenty of reasons why I'm attending this school known as Ever After High. First, I'm going to be the next Claribel Sudds, and I need to train here. Second is to improve my skills in the theater, since it takes more than five little candies to become a true actress. Third and finally is to socialize with others my own age and know who's the artistic type and who's just a boring plebeian. I have lots of elegant costumes, and I enjoy wearing them to emphasize my devotion to the stage. I especially like the Cleopatra costume since it goes with my name. I also spend much of my time reading Shakespeare and other great playwrights of old so I can practice my acting. And of course I have a soft spot for sweet things... And of course there's that destiny conflict. I'm a Royal, of course - it's because I know I'll be a successful actress. Jessica Bostwick, Emerson Cytryn, and Quincy Lavender may think they'll have a wonderful time eating my bonbons and stealing my gifts, but in the end it's ME who will come out on top! Au revoir! Trivia *Cleopatra's name comes from the play Antony and Cleopatra (loosely based on the life of the last Egyptian queen) by William Shakespeare. (Her siblings are also named after Shakespearean characters.) *Cleopatra's physical appearance is inspired by that of silent film actress Theda Bara. Her outfit is based on a promotional poster for the Cleopatra film that Theda Bara starred in. *Cleopatra has a pet Sphynx cat named Memphis. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Tara Platt. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:The Magic Bon Bons